You can cry now
by Lilith K Beilschmidt
Summary: Sabía que era un sueño más, que no era más que una alucinación, un fantasma. Pero era incapaz de negarle una última mirada, una última frase, un último roce a la persona que confió en él y a quien perdió sin apenas darse cuenta un día en su Trost natal.


Inspirado en el dibujo que tiene por portada ( http:*/*31.*media.*tumblr.*com/b993bb33234380590768f9dd394a9cdb/tumblr_n3cqthKGwz1r9mf2so1_500.*jpg ) y dedicado a su autora, Lehanan Aida (buscadla con ese link en Facebook, deviantArt y Tumblr). Por ser quien es, por dibujar como dibuja y por haberme dedicado este boceto desgarrador de mi OTP 3

* * *

No.

No, Jean, no. Esto no es real, no es real y lo sabes.

No dejes que te tiente.

No dejes que te confunda.

No dejes que te vuelva loco.

—Jean.

Le estremeció el roce de aquella voz. Quería luchar, pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Qué poder tenía él para cerrar sus sentidos y escudarse en la ignorancia? ¿Con qué iba a defenderse de un desarmado y pacífico ataque? ¿En qué podría confiar para no ver quebrada su determinación, de simplemente obviarlo, cuando sólo era su raciocinio el que le pedía algo tan imposible?

—Mírame.

¿Por qué siquiera habría de luchar, de todos modos?

Su voz era reconfortante, un bálsamo para su rota alma, un hogar al que retornar tras una larga marcha. Querría poder palparla, ahora que la anhelaba tan desesperadamente, acariciarla y poder arroparse en ella. Querría asirla y amarrarla fuerte, no dejarla ir otra vez, no permitir que se perdiera nuevamente en el silencio eterno. Querría hacer un recuerdo imborrable de todos sus tonos, timbres, frecuencias y matices. Para guardarlos esta vez a conciencia y que así no volvieran a disiparse entre sus recuerdos. Querría hacer mil cosas imposibles y lo que acababa haciendo no era otra cosa que bajar todas sus defensas y rendirse incondicionalmente a la voz del más poderoso de los fantasmas de su pasado. Y bien sabía que aquel canto de sirena era una trampa, un melodioso embeleco que le estaba atrayendo a la perdición. Pero un marinero, solitario y perdido en el inmenso azul, poca voluntad poseía para negar el deseo de despedirse del mundo habiendo vislumbrado la pura belleza por vez primera.

Porque no había determinación suficiente en el mundo entero que impidiera a Jean Kirstein contener el deseo de ver a su Marco una vez más, por doloroso que fuera.

Fue poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la vista, controlando el estremecimiento que inquietaba sus manos y hacía temblar su labio. Vista al suelo, abrió los ojos con lentitud, y fue elevándolos paso a paso. Reconoció su uniforme, la insignia de eterno cadete en el pecho, pero también su casi impolutamente blanca camisa. Su cuello y las pecas perdidas que se esparcían en él. La forma de su ancha y cuadrada mandíbula. Sus labios carnosos curvados en los extremos en una casi sempiterna sonrisa. Su nariz recta, acabada en una ligera punta redondeada, y la galaxia de pecas que adornaban sus pómulos e invadían toda su piel mejillas abajo. Sus grandes orejas y su oscuro pelo rasurado hasta la nuca. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para elevarse apenas un centímetro más para encararse a aquella mirada. Aquella mirada, que había sido durante semanas la única pieza en común entre los idílicos sueños y las aterradoras pesadillas, aún la recordaba casi al detalle, aferrada a su memoria como el único relicto de aquella persona que no se dejaría olvidar jamás.

Sin embargo, cuando aunó fuerzas y consiguió el valor de mirarle, sintió que era la primera vez. Que se le pausaba la respiración, se le encogía el estómago y le temblaba la mirada. Era como si no recordara nada a pesar de recordarlo todo. Esos ojos, grandes, expresivos, redondeados, dulces, brillantes, ocráceos, del color del whisky añejo que habían quedado grabados en su cerebro se transformaban en nada cuando veía los que tenía enfrente.

Tan chispeantes de _vida_…

No pudo evitarlo. Estremecerse, de cabeza a pies. Aterrado como el niño recién levantado de una pesadilla, temblando el animal malherido acorralado por su depredador. El recuerdo de su cuerpo sin vida estaba aún demasiado fresco, demasiado latente. La última vez que había visto aquellos ojos, _aquel ojo_, fue cuando encontró su cadáver sanguinolento a medio comer tirado de malas maneras en una calle de Trost. No había rastro del Marco que conocía en aquella mirada perdida en la paz del descanso eterno. Aquel cadáver podría tener la misma ropa que Marco, la misma cara que Marco, el mismo peinado que Marco, las mismas pecas que Marco, pero no era Marco.

Marco era la dulce y brillante sonrisa, la tierna y confortante voz, la alegre y vivaz mirada de quien tenía delante ahora.

—Mar… Marco… —consiguió vocalizar, a duras penas.

Marco, Marco.

_Mi_ Marco.

—Jean —musitó, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa—. Soy yo. Estoy aquí.

Sentía el pulso en la garganta, haciéndole difícil el respirar. No era real… ¿verdad? Era como si nada hubiera pasado, como si jamás hubiera tenido que despedirse de golpe de él o hubiera tenido que incinerar su cuerpo en aquella multitudinaria pila funeraria o jurar ser fuerte sujetando firmemente en la mano lo que podría haber sido uno de sus huesos. Pero no era real. No podía ser real. Sólo las pesadillas se hacen reales, los sueños como sueños siempre mueren. Pero él parecía tan vivo…

Apenas se dio cuenta de cómo mandó una de sus manos temblorosas hacia su cara. Estuvo a escasos centímetros de tocarle cuando se paró en seco y se retractó de su acto. No podía arriesgarse. Si era un sueño, si era uno de los pocos buenos sueños que conseguía tener, él desaparecería al más mínimo roce, como un espejismo. Y no estaba en condiciones de despedirse tan bruscamente de él otra vez más, no estaba siquiera en condiciones de decirle adiós, de desintoxicarse de la súbita adicción que ahora procesaba por esos ojos que ni un segundo dejaron de mirarle intensamente.

Pero entonces, sintió la calidez del tacto de unos dedos sobre los suyos, guiando lentamente aquella mano a donde debía haberse dirigido.

—Estoy aquí —repitió suavemente—. No tengas miedo, no voy a irme.

Y seguía aterrado mientras su mano se dirigía a su rostro. Al lado derecho que habría jurado que le habían cercenado brutalmente, que no debería existir. El que, sin embargo, ahí estaba, sin siquiera una marca que pudiera llevarle a pensar en que tal cosa era algo más que una terrorífica alucinación que había tenido una noche entre sus mantas. Sus yemas rozaban la piel de su mejilla, extasiado con la suavidad del tacto y el calor que sólo un tejido vivo podía desprender. Perdía el miedo a que se desvaneciera a medida que se acercaba a él, hasta tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca para oírle respirar y sentir su aliento arremolinándose en el poco espacio que había entre ellos. Con su frente apoyada en la suya, trataba de mirarle, de beber sus rasgos hasta la ebriedad, pero se le hacía imposible. No podía apenas discernir nada tras aquella cortina de lágrimas que le estaba nublando la mirada cada vez más y desenfocaba sus rasgos. Convulsiones viajaban por su cuerpo, tamborileando los dedos que se posaban aún con una desconocida delicadeza sobre él, haciendo temblar su labio, su vista. Se sintió vulnerable como un niño atemorizado que llamaba entre llantos a su madre; desarmado, como la ciudad que se rendía incondicionalmente tras el sitio; débil, como si jamás hubiera sido capaz de dar tan siquiera un paso sin la ayuda de otra persona en la que apoyarse.

Pero, sobre todas las cosas, se sintió como el soldado malherido que, arrastrándose con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban, regresaba a casa con su amada. Él era su hogar. El punto de eterno retorno. La calma de todas las tempestades que le regían, el cosmos dentro del caos en su mente.

Sabía que su voz sonaría como una auténtica mierda. Rota, apenas capaz de vocalizar algo mínimamente inteligible, estúpidamente sincera. Y aun así trató de decírselo.

—Yo… Te he… Te he e-echado tanto de menos, joder…

—Lo sé, Jean, lo sé.

—Todos, todos los puñeteros días, Marco.

—Pero ahora estoy aquí —musitó cerrando los ojos y levantando las comisuras de sus labios en una débil sonrisa—, ¿no?

Y le puso una mano en el pecho y Jean no pudo evitar que su mano libre agarrara a aquella fuerte por la muñeca, casi posesivamente.

Y mientras lloraba, lagrimeando y moqueando desconsoladamente con el arrullo de su voz de fondo diciéndole que todo iría bien, pensó para sí mismo:

_Mentiroso. Eres un mentiroso, Marco._

—Quédate… —masculló con voz entrecortada entre los apretados dientes—. Quédate conmigo.

—No voy a volver a irme de tu lado, te lo prometo.

_Mentiras. Burdas mentiras._

—No me vuelvas a dejar.

—Estoy aquí, no voy a irme.

_Mientes otra vez. No estás aquí. Nunca lo has estado. Nunca lo estarás. Sólo eres otro vívido sueño. Tu mano se está desvaneciendo y tú lo harás en apenas un instante. Me dejarás solo, desesperado de nuevo. Me abandonarás una vez más en este mundo cruel y despiadado que me tortura manteniéndome con vida un día y otro más._

—Marco… Te quiero…Aún te quiero.

_Qué más darán tus mentiras ya. Tortúrame, degrádame hasta ser un amasijo de lágrimas y sentimientos rotos, que yo seguiré siendo el mismo loco eternamente enamorado del fantasma de la brillante sonrisa y la mirada del color del whisky que me prometió un idílico futuro juntos que jamás llegó._

_De ti, mi Marco._


End file.
